1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a fan-out semiconductor package in which connection terminals may be extended outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a significant recent trend in the development of semiconductor chip-related technology has been reducing the size of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in the area of package technology, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small-sized semiconductor chips, or the like, there has been increased demand for the implementation of a semiconductor package having a compact size while including a plurality of pins.
One type of package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out semiconductor package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.